Sadie Hawkins Dance
by PaigelovesSpin
Summary: It's a new year at Degrassi and the Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming up and Paige needs to finds a date. She would take Matt but the he can't go it needs to be a student there. Who will she ask? Will there be anyone left?
1. Students only

Ms. Hatzilakos was talking on the P.A.

"That's right Sadie Hawkins Dance is in 2 weeks, so girls get your guys and guys get ready"

"I can't believe this Matt wouldn't be able to go. It has to be a student date" Paige said at her locker.

"Well who are you going to ask?" Hazel asked.

"That's the thing I don't know. God this is so stupid" Paige said sounding kind of mad. Then Spinner and Jay were throwing a football in the hall then Spinner banged into Paige.

"Spinner! Look what you did!"

"I'm sorry" Spinner said trying to pick up some stuff that fell.

"Just don't touch my stuff. Go back to the Dot or something"

"But I am really sorry"

"O she told you" Jay came over and said. They left still throwing the ball.

"There's always Spinner" Hazel said.

"I rather stay home and miss the biggest dance of the year then go with him" Paige said.

"If that's what you want" Hazel said as they went into the girls washroom.

-please review-)


	2. Everyone is Paired Up

**(I forgot to put this in the first chapter) Summary:** It's a new year at Degrassi and the Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming up and Paige needs to finds a date. She would take Matt but the he can't go it needs to be a student there. Who will she ask? Will there be anyone left?

Paige and Hazel are in the lunch table.

"Everyone is paired up. Even Liberty is paired with non the less J.T. Ugh this can't get any worse"

"Hey Paige" Spinner waved to her.

"I lied" Paige put her head on the table.

"Spinner is the only one left" Hazel said as he walked by.

"I know sadly"

"I have a plan how about. You take Spinner so they can see him at the front door then you sneak Matt in"

"Oh yeah I'm sure that will work" Paige said sarcastically.

"If you smooth talk Spinner into going with you and that won't take long he's like in love with you"

"I'll be right back" Paige gets up and goes to Spinner's table. "Is this seat taken?" Paige sits down next to him"

"It is now" Spinner says.

"Well Spinner I thought we could talk" She puts her hand on his thigh and goes up and down.

"Ugh" Spinner says nervously.

"Um, I'm gonna go" Jay said and leave.

"So the Sadie Hawkins dance are you going with anyone?"

"Um, ugh yeo, yes I mean no" Spinner was getting really nervous. He didn't know what to do. All that he can think of is what Paieg was doing to him

"Great do you mind if I ask you"

"Sure I'll um, pick you up at 6:30? Does that sound cool?"

"Great see you then" She blew him a kiss and walked away.

"Wow" Jay came back. Paige went back to Hazel at the table.

"So what happened?" Hazel wondered.

"Worked like a charm"

"Your so bad"

"Now I just need to find a dress"

**Jay and Spinner were looking for a suit for the dance.**

"I'm so excited. Paige wants me back" Spinner said with a big smile as someone measured him.

"I don't know one minute she hates you and the next she's all over you"

"Women you know they can't get their hands off me" Spinner laughed. "I'm just so glad she asked me I've wanted her back so much. I miss her so much"

"I thought she was dating someone"

"What? No she must have dumped him. Lose the zero and get with the hero"

"Oh ok I'm sure"

"She loves me I can tell. This time I'm really going to amaze her. She'll never see it coming. A limo, flowers, the works" Spinner said while smiling.

-please review-


	3. A Date?

Paige is talking with Matt at her house on her cellphone.

"So Matt I asked someone out to the dance but before you get all mad I asked them so they would see him at the front door and then you can come through the back door" Paige said with a smile.

"So your using someone?"

"Well, yeah"

"Alright but what if the guy actually likes you. I mean don't you think that's a little evil"

"No"

"Well who did you ask?" Matt was wondering.

"Um, I don't know if I should say"

"Just tell" Matt started to get mad.

"Spinner"

"Your ex?"

"Why what's wrong?"

"He still likes you"

"Oh know he doesn't he's Spinner" Paige tryed to shoot back at him.

"Whatever I have to go to work bye"

"See you at the dance tomorrow night at 7:30"

"Bye" He said to her so she hung up and threw her cell on the bed. She held up her dress and look at it through the mirror then the phone rang again. She thought it was going to be Matt again.

"Hey you"

"Hey" Spinner said sounding all excited.

"Oh Spinner hi" Paige's smile grew faint.

"I'm so happy we're back together, Hunnybee. So do you want to go to the Dot later or something?"

"Ugh, I have stuff to do today"

"Um, ok do you want to hang out tonight or something" Spinner tryed to convince her.

"...Um, Sure I guess"

"Great I'll pick up up at 8:00. Bye hunnybee"

"Bye...Hunnybee" Paige felt kind of ackward saying it. Paige really didn't have anything to do so she just hung out with Hazel at Hazel's house.

"So now Spin and I are going soemwhere I don't know where"

"Aw he thinks that you guys are a couple now" Hazel laughs.

"I know he wont stop calling me"

"Did you tell Matt about it?"

"Yeah I don't know if he likes it. He had to go to work or something. It was probably just an excuse though" Paige looked at the clock. "Oh unfortunatly I have to go Spinner will be picking me up in like an hour"

"Bye" Paige went to her house and got ready then she heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was. She opened it an d Spinner was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Here Paige I got these for you"

"O thanks Spinner" she said with a fake smile. She can tell he clean up right he was wearing clothes she thought she'd see him never wear. He was was a greyt-shirt with and Abercrombie white button down and nice cargo pants.

"Paige you look beautiful tonight" Spinner complimented her and she smiled.

"So where are we going?" she asked as Spinner opened the car door for her.

"It's a suprise" Spinner said as he backed up the car. They ending up at the beach and there was a candle light dinner and everything.

"Oh Spinner this is so romantic" Paige said.

"I'm glad you like it" they had a nice dinner together and Paige forgot that she hated Spinner and saw the sweet caring Spinner was. Like the Spinnerthat she had before when they dated. Spinner drove her home after the dinner and walked her to her door.

"Thanks for dinner and everything"

"I'm just glad you liked it... and thanks for giving me another chance" Spinner slowly moved in and kissed her. She returned the kiss then pulled back after awhile.

"Um, I have to get in" she walked in and she leaned her back against the door being confused about her and Spin.

-Wow long chapter please review-


End file.
